


Inexplicable latir

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Oretachi no Party wa Machigatteiru
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Porque solo bastaron aquellas simples palabras del maldito pervertido que siempre consideró su enemigo para conmocionar su interior.





	Inexplicable latir

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño drabble KnightXNinja porque necesito fics yaoi de estos dos y ¿dónde están mis fics yaoi con un manga tan descaradamente shippeable?
> 
> Advertencia de spoiler del Cap. 27.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen o sino ya Knight le hubiera clavado pero muy bien su Excalibur a Ninja, ah.

Los fuertes pasos del caballero que avanzaba frente a él parecían ser tan fuertes como los latidos de su corazón, aquel intenso latir que no amainaba y que resonaba en sus oídos. Y ante ello, Ninja no sabía si estar agradecido puesto que detestaba aquel incomprensible latir, y quizá así; tras el sonido de aquellos fuertes pasos, seguramente este pasaría desapercibido para cualquiera, especialmente para aquel caballero que aún consideraba su enemigo. Y es que ya fuese con maldición o sin maldición, no dejaba de pensar en este como un pervertido que muchas veces le hizo temblar de horror ante la mera mención de ser clavado con su «espada sagrada.»

Y esto era la principal razón de que aquella agitación en su interior resultara incomprensible cuando aquel caballero a pesar de aparentemente ya no estar maldito gracias a su verdadera espada le hiciera saber que aunque este considerara a su yo maldito como una basura, para aquel yo maldito él resultaba alguien importante.

¿Él alguien importante para aquel maldito pervertido que se iba tras cualquiera? ¡Cuán absurdo resultaba eso! Pues aunque el caballero le hubiera salvado en más de una ocasión esto solo había sido con segundas y descaradamente pervertidas intenciones.

Sin embargo, cuando los ojos de Knight le buscaron, verificando que le siguiera en su aventura de detener a Hime, nuevamente aquel extraño latir se hizo presente mas esta vez pugnó por reprimirlo instantáneamente, intentando dejar de lado aquel inexplicable absurdo y centrarse en lo que era realmente importante: regresar con sus hermanas y salvarlas de aquella chica que había enloquecido y terminar con la locura creada por aquella chiquilla psicótica.

Aquello era lo único importante y no aquel desconocido e inexplicable latir que con tan solo unas meras palabras y una sincera mirada aquel caballero había causado en él.


End file.
